Through the Well
by ShadowAngelCora
Summary: One of Kagome's friends somehow goes through the well 500 years in the past and travels with her group. What happens when she meets the 'ice lord' Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru/OC Rose Will Rose open up Sesshomaru's icey cold heart?Please review I like feed back
1. Back In Time

I don't own Inuyasha. Got that? INUYASHA. IS. NOT. MINE. Yeah this is my first Fanfic so be nice but please tell me if I have made spelling errors. I will try and make the next chapter longer. I want at least one review before I update this so that being said please enjoy Chapter one!

Chapter one: Back in Time

"Miss. Higurashi is Kagome-chan here?" I asked as I walked up the last step leading to my friend Kagome's house.

"Um, she might be in the well house. If she's not there I don't know where she would be." Kagome's mother replied.

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi!" I called over my shoulder as I began walking to the well hosue.

I slid open the door right as Kagome jumped into the well. _… Holy crap she just jumped into a dry well she's gonna break her-_ My thoughts were cut off when I saw a flash of blue light. I ran over to the well and looked over the edge there was no one down there. _What the hell? _I grabbed the edge of the well and jumped over. I closed my eyes afraid the same thing would happen and I would break a leg but through my eye lids I saw a flash of blue light.

I opened my eyes and looked around I was in the well then I looked up and saw a bright blue sky without a single cloud. _Where the hell am I?_

"What the hell was that? I just saw blue light come from the well!" A male voice said.

Then I saw two heads peaking over the edge of the well one was Kagome with her black hair and big dark blue eyes and the other had amber eyes with silver hair and… dog ears?

"Rose?" Kagome gasped.

"Kaggerz help me outa here please." I whined.

The guy with dog ears jumped down wrapped his arms around my waist and jumped out of the well when I looked down at his hands I noticed that they were claws. He set me on my feet next to Kagome.

"Where the hell are we? And why does he have dog ears?" I asked Kagome. "Oh, and thanks for getting me outa there." I turned and said to the guy.

"Well Rose I don't know how you managed to get through the well because only Inuyasha and I can get through and this is five hundred years in the past. So if you made it through the well you must play a key role in defeating Naraku." Kagome said to as she smiled. "Oh! Introductions! Inuyasha this is a friend from my time Rose, Rose this is Inuyasha and the reason he has dog ears is because he is a hanyou. He's half-human and half-youkai."

"Youkai's are real?!" I gasped.

"In this time they are I don't know what happened to them in the future to make them disappear…" As Kagome said this she looked a little sad.

"Well you we can explain everything to her on our way to camp then she can decide on whether or not she wants to stay." Inuyasha said as he began walking forward.

They explained to me about the Narkaku person and the Shikon no Tama and told me of some of their adventures and the people they met. One person they told me about sparked my curiosity Inuyasha's older half-brother Sesshomaru. From what they told me he was one frightening guy I liked scary it gave me an adrenaline rush. Oh, how I loved those. Kagome saw the look on my face after they told me about him and seemed to shiver at the idea of me pestering him. According to them he'd kill me but we'll just have to wait and see.

When we made it back to their camp I met with the cute little Kitsune Shippo, the perverted monk Miroku, the demon slayer Sango and her fire cat Kirara. I had a feeling Sango and I were going to get along great when Sango and I both punched him when he asked me if I would bear his children.

"You won't have to worry about Rose being a bother she's a martial artist and she knows a little on how to fight with a sword. If you don't mind Sango if she decides to stay will you teach her how to use it better?" Kagome asked the demon slayer.

Sango smiled and said "Of course that would be fun."

"I'm staying. " I said to all of them.

They all squealed with happiness except for Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku smiled while Inuyasha just nodded.

"Can you guys since Rose's Miko powers?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." All said at the same time.

"Huh? Miko powers?" I asked god this place was confusing.

The group minus Shippo and Kirara explained everything about Miko's to me and decided they would go to a village that was close by so I could learn to use my Miko powers and good ways to strengthen my power.


	2. Miko Sword?

Chapter two: Miko Sword?

Our group made it to the small village I believe they said it was called Edo. The village miko was an old woman that went by the name of Kaede. She said she could teach me the basics but if I wanted to learn more that I would have to find a younger stronger miko. She even said that I could use a sword to channel my miko powers rather than a bow and arrows, but the sword would have to be specially made.

Excited and determined to be the best miko I could be I woke up every morning just before the sun rose so I had time to wake up and eat a little. Learning to summon my powers was probably the hardest thing to do seeing as how I didn't even know they existed until Miroku mentioned them then everything after that was easy enough channeling my power through a bow and arrow for practice and shooting deer as target practice.

I also trained with Sango she taught me everything she knew about using a sword from proper stances to the right way to hold a blade and how to swing without hurting yourself and the people you didn't want to get hurt which I found to be the easiest thing to do the only thing I had a trouble doing was defending myself from attacks because I was always focused on making sure everyone else was safe. This was during a one month time period. There was just one problem. I didn't have a sword.

We began traveling after Kagome and I returned to our own time to get supplies and go to school for one day. I bought lots of presents for everybody. I got Inuyasha some dog treats (I told him they were cookies), Sango a small easy to hide dagger just in case, Miroku an icepack for his future beatings from Sango, Shippo some crayons, markers and a coloring book, Kirara a red bandana, and I got Kagome a tripod for holding her kettle so she didn't have to use sticks anymore. Oh and I got myself a pair of sunglasses to protect my eyes not just from the sun but from the dirt a certain wolf youkai always seemed to make fly _everywhere._

We had run into our lovable friend Koga shortly after we left Edo, I thought Kagome and Inuyasha's reactions to him were so _funny_! But sadly the amusement was short lived and Koga took off in his little tornado thingy.

As we were walking Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha do you think Totosai would be able to make Rose a sword to channel her powers with? I sense a Jewel Shard up in that area so on our way there we can get it." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with a pleading look in her eyes.

He frowned a little then turned to look at me. I gave him the same pleading look as Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and grumbled a 'Fine!' I squealed with happiness and pushed back a lock of my long blonde hair away from my face and behind my ear.

We walked for a while then I stopped in my tracks. I sensed something it was a… strange feeling I turned to my left where whatever it was seemed to be but I saw nothing but the hill side and a bunch of trees. I continued to look over there until Sango asked if I was okay and if we needed to stop for a break. I shook my head and said that I was fine and started walking again, ignoring the feeling that I was being watched.

The feeling that I was being watched faded as abruptly as it came. The two days following this strange occurrence were horribly uneventful. Maybe it was somebody who was curious about my clothing. _That's defiantly something I should invest in clothing from this time. The sun's almost set I wonder when we're going to sto-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a growl from Inuyasha directed at a large youkai in front of us I wasn't as good at sensing it as Kagome but I could tell that it was in possession of a Jewel Shard the one Kagome had talked about a couple of days ago.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she nodded confirming his suspicions. "Hand over the Jewel Shard!" He growled to the larger demon.

"Not a chance half-breed!" It bellowed as it tried to grab Kagome for the few Jewel Shards that we had.

Before the youkai's hand could get within five feet of Kagome I grabbed my bow and arrows and shot him with an arrow filled with my miko energy he was completely purified within seconds. I popped my knuckles with a smug look on my face. "That's how you take out the trash." I said to Inuyasha who was glaring at me as I ran to grab the Jewel Shard and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks Rose." She said with a big proud smile on her face.

"No problem Kaggerz!" I shouted then hugged her.

Inuyasha began to walk forward again grumbling about how he could have handled it himself and that he didn't need my interference. While everybody else complimented me like there was no tomorrow. Ah, how I loved being me.

We once again walked for two days without anything uneventful happening then we made it to Totosai's cave. He came out on a weird cow youkai or something. Man was he old! He looked older than my great-grandpa when he died!

"Totosai we were wondering if you could make a sword to channel our new companion Rose's miko powers." Miroku said pointing at me while I just gave the old geezer my very best puppy face.

"Miko powers? I've never done that before. Hmmm…. Well let's give it a shot!" Totosai said and told us to enter then cave. "I usually make swords out of demon fangs. But for a miko hmmm I will need a part of your body."

I could feel my face pale slightly. "Wh-what kind of body part?" I stuttered nervously.

"Your hair would do just fine." He replied seeming amused by my reaction.

"Oh okay how much?" I asked.

"Just a few strands will do maybe five."

I nodded and plucked about seven hairs out for good measure and handed them to the old man. He took them and wrapped them up in some cloth then turned back to us. "It won't take too long to finish but knowing Inuyasha he probably wants to get going so when the sword is finished I'll send Myoga to let you know it's done." Totosai said as he turned back around and began getting various tools ready to make my sword.

"Good bye Totosai-san and thank you for doing this for me." I called over my shoulder as we turned and left the cave continuing our search for the Jewel Shards. I sighed loudly I couldn't wait to get my sword and see all the things I could do with it!

A loud 'Smack!' echoed through the air I looked to at Miroku who was rubbing a big red hand mark on his face, apologizing and saying that his hand was cursed. Sango shook her head in response and slowed down to walk beside me.

"Are you excited about getting your sword?" She asked.

"Yesssss!"

Sango chuckled "Good, maybe we can find somebody to sharpen your skills a little bit more. You're a quick learner I'm sure we can find somebody who is willing to help."

I smiled in response yes hopefully there was a person in this world who had the patience to put up with me for god who knows how long. I looked up at the orange sky the sun was setting and I would soon be able to watch the stars that were almost never present in the sky in my time the night sky here was beautiful.


	3. Adrenaline Rush?

_Thoughts_

"Speaking."

_**Sesshomaru's Beast**_

Chapter Three: Adrenaline Rush?

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I was walking through the forest with Rin chatting away at my side; I stopped suddenly as the most intoxicating scent hit my sensitive nose. My eyes widened slightly. _What is this smell?_ I wondered and turned to the right where the smell was coming from. _**We should go investigate.**_ My beast suggested wanting more of the amazing aroma. I could tell from the smell that the person with this magnificent smell was a human female.

"Jaken, you will stay here and watch over Rin while this Sesshomaru goes to check something out." I commanded the imp (Is Jaken an imp or a toad?).

"Y-yes milord of course." He stuttered out not daring to complain about watching over the little human girl.

I walked until I was out of their sight then broke into an almost desperate run. I hated it when my curiosity got the best of me. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very interesting day. My beast never urged this Sesshomaru to go check out a female before that was why I was going, I was going to see just what made this woman so special that it caught my beast's attention.

I cloaked my scent and aura and hid behind a tree that was on top of a hill that had a good view of my brother's pack but there was a new addition, a small blonde human female, the same age as Inuyasha's miko, with light blue eyes like I had never seen before. _She's beautiful._ I thought before I could stop myself, after a moment I noticed that the intoxicating scent belonged to her.

She stopped suddenly then turned her head in my direction looking around with curiosity in those gorgeous eyes of her's. _God I have to stop thinking like that she's a human!_ I growled to myself then my beast growled. _**How did she sense us?**_ I cocked my head to the side and watched as she began to walk away. Her blonde hair was down to her mid-back and swayed as she walked in small graceful steps. _I don't know._ I thought back to my beast.

Watching her for a few more moments I realized her scent was a mixture of flowers that I could not pin point at the time. I decided I would think about it later I needed to get back to my own pack. _What's the girl's name I wonder?_

Rose's P.O.V.

It had been three days since we left Totosai's cave we had traveled pretty far away from the cave because we were in a rush to get another Jewel Shard that Kagome sensed west of the cave. Everyone but Inuyasha was weary of going west because Inuyasha's older half-brother was Lord of the Western lands, and they despised each other with a burning passion and fought just about every time they saw each other. I wasn't very concerned though because from what they told me he was also traveling around searching for Naraku to kill him, but I guess since he's a lord he would have to return every now and then to do his lordly duties. I actually found myself hoping he was in the Western lands so I could see if he was really as terrifying as everyone says. _I wonder if he's good looking._ I thought then pushed it back. _Now is not the time to have man eating thoughts… Though from what I've heard he'd probably kill me before I had the chance to do anything b-. _My thoughts were once again interrupted by a growl from Inuyasha… actually this time it was more like a snarl.

A feeling similar to the one I had a little less than a week ago came over me the only thing different was that I didn't feel like I was being watched. I thought for a moment but couldn't quite pin point what this feeling was but it was strange and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled-that got my attention- he pulled Tetsaiga out of its sheath and pointed it forward in a very bad stance.

Curiously I walked past everybody including Inuyasha who dropped his guard for a moment to look at me like I was crazy and told me to get behind him but I ignored him and looked at his older half-brother who was full-youkai. I almost gasped when I first saw him he was the sexiest guy I'd ever seen! He was tall with pale skin and silver hair like Inuyasha's but it was longer, his eyes were the same amber color as Inuyasha's but they were so much more beautiful than his. He also had two reddish purple stripes on each of his cheeks and the same reddish purple color was on his eye lids like eye shadow, right in the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent moon. I also noticed he was missing his left arm.

For some reason he stared back at me. His face was void of all emotion just as Kagome and Inuyasha described. _This is going to be fun. _I thought then what I did next shocked the living hell out of everybody and made Kagome groan "Oh god." I grinned at Sesshomaru with the most predatory smile I could.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

The woman was strange when she first saw this Sesshomaru she stared with a serious expression then all of a sudden she was smiling at me with the most predatory smile I had ever seen on a human.

"You must be Sesshomaru-sama!" He said her voice was dripping with cockiness. "I'm Rose it's good to meet you!" _Her eyes are more predatory than that smile of her's. What a strange woman this Rose is._ I thought with slight amusement and slight agitation.

Inuyasha's pack all gasped as she walked up to me and grabbed a hold of the left sleeve of my haori where my left arm would have been if Inuyasha hadn't cut it off. I looked down and glared a warning at her but that seemed to be the response she wanted because her grin only got bigger and the cockiness in her face doubled. _What is she trying to do?_ I growled to myself in agitation.

"Just what do you think you are doing, onna?" I growled at her.

Rose looked back up at me her expression was cocky and amused. "I'm looking at were your left arm should be." She replied cocking an eye brow at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_What is she doing is she trying to piss me off? _I growled in warning to her one more time. A look I had never seen before on a person after I growled at them, she had a look of sheer excitement on her face. _**What the hall?**_ My beast grumbled he too was having difficulty understanding this girl Rose.

And just when I thought she couldn't be any bolder she reached one of her tiny hands up and touched one of the reddish purple stripes across my left cheek. Rose then ran her hand to my hair and gently played with it between her little fingers.

I could feel my mask falter changing into an expression of shock. But I couldn't let that happen so I pretended to look angry and disgusted by her actions and grabbed her by the neck and lifter her off the ground, I squeezed only a little I didn't want to kill her I was still curious about her but once again she took me by surprise she was grinning with excitement. Fear seemed to trigger excitement. She was having an adrenaline rush! Rose's expression wasn't even the least bit fearful she looked me in the eyes with a look that made me think she was daring me to squeeze tighter.

"Sesshomaru-sama please put her down!" My brother's miko shouted the alarm in her voice was strong.

I looked back at Rose her expression; annoyed. So I let go of her neck thinking she would fall on her rear but she landed gracefully on her feet.

"It would be wise of you not to do that again, onna." I growled.

She shrugged. "I was curious." Rose replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I reminded her.

"Yes but satisfaction brought it back." She said with a smirk. Then she suddenly smiled at me… warmly? "It was nice meeting you Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed politely, turned around and walked back to her pack, who was eying me wearily.

"Inuyasha shall we go?" Rose asked.

Inuyasha was still gawking at the fact I didn't kill the girl was snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh y-yeah let's go." He mumbled seeming embarrassed.

"There is a youkai on your land that has a Jewel Shard can we go grab it we'll leave immediately after we get it?" Rose asked bravely.

I watched her for a moment she wasn't lying I could smell the honesty in her scent. I merely nodded. This seemed to shock everyone in his pack besides the small blonde onna who didn't seem to know fear even with it staring her in the face.

Rose smiled warmly at him again. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" She said as she bowed once more.

_Her eyes are so soft even to me after I tried to strangle her. _I thought though I didn't know it at the time a tiny part of my heart warmed. _**She's the most beautiful onna we have ever seen including youkai woman. **_My beast thought as I stared into the soft blue eyes and the smile that graced her perfectly plump lips.

_What am I doing thinking like that again? _I shook my head so quickly nobody would be able to see it and left in a bright ball of light flying through the afternoon sky.

Hey it's me ShadowAngelCora,

Can one of you kind souls explain to me how to check reviews for my stories my email address is shadow_angel_ so please help this pathetic excuse for a person it will be greatly appreciated.


	4. An Angry Taiyoukai Lord and a Hentai

I would really like to say thanks to all of the people who are my first fan fiction it really does mean a lot especially because it's the first time I've ever submitted anything on a website I usually sit there and admire other people's work. So thanks again to all you kind souls reading this! Oh, and do you guys think I'm portraying Sesshomaru well enough? And I will be including the other characters in this chapter because they are getting lonely. We will have some nice Miroku moments hehehe… And an angry Sesshomaru.

---Cora

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_**Sesshomaru's beast**_

Chapter Four: An Angry Youkai Lord and a Hentai

Miroku's P.O.V.

I shook my head; I couldn't get last week's events out of my head. First off Rose approached the Ice Lord Sesshomaru without fear. Second of all the brave woman touched him. Thirdly he tried to strangle her and she is still horribly kind to him. And last of all the Taiyoukai lord didn't kill Rose. Very un-Sesshy like. I chuckled to myself if he knew the nickname I had for him he would kill me in the most brutal way possible.

I looked at Rose who sat next to Kirara, Sango, Shippo and Kagome. It was difficult understanding how she could be so calm. Myoga had came and told us that Rose's sword was complete and that Sesshomaru found out that Totosai had made a sword for her and wanted to see her as soon as she got the sword. _Just the mention of his name makes me shudder and she just sits there like there's nothing wrong, like she knows there's nothing to be afraid of. What a remarkable woman._

I stood up "I'm going on a walk." I said the ladies, Shippo and Inuyasha who was in a tree pouting about the Sesshomaru problem because we all agreed it was for the best that we go so that he doesn't get angry and track us down.

I received several 'okays' and a grunt from Inuyasha. Within a few moments I was out of the clearing we were resting at and dodging dangerous tree roots and branches the forest was very thick in the areas where it had trees but it also had a lot of clearings. I didn't have a particular reason to go for a walk I just had a feeling that something interesting would happen if I did.

After about an hour I stumbled upon another clearing but there were people occupying it… well there was one human there and two youkais. The human was a little girl that looked to be about eight and the two youkais were an imp and a two headed dragon. I immediately recognized these people as Sesshomaru's group but he was now where to be found. Thank god!

"Hi my name's Rin what's your name?" The little girl Rin ran up to me and gave me a cute little gap-toothed smile.

"Rin stay away from him he could be dangerous!" The imp squawked in an annoying voice.

"Why hello there I'm Miroku." I said as I got down on my knees and grasped Rin's hands. "Little one once you are of age would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

The girl looked confused the imp absolutely terrified then I heard a very angry snarl come from the other side of the clearing. I gulped. _Ah, crap where's that damn hanyou Inuyasha when you need him?!_

A very pissed of Sesshomaru burst through the trees. His eyes were bleeding a crimson red, his teeth and fangs were elongated, and the reddish purple stripes that were usually straight were jagged. Sesshomaru once again snarled. I let go of Rin's hands got back on my feet and backed away slowly with a small terrified smile on my face which was meant to calm him down but it had no effect if anything it made him angrier. _I am screwed._

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I was beyond enraged. That goddamned hentai of a monk my stupid half-brother keeps around comes into my camp and proposes to _my_ pup! I could feel my beast slamming against his cell trying to get out and take out his rage on the hentai monk that was backing away from me slowly. I snarled and he froze the look of terror in his eyes caused my beast to laugh maniacally. But his cage couldn't hold for much longer. I needed to get Rin out of there before he broke through.

I was about to order Jaken to grab Rin and run when a shout echoed through the forest. "Miroku you BAKA!" Then like a bat out of hell Rose ran from the trees looked at me then at the hentai monk she looked confused at first but then saw Rin looking at her. Rose's face quickly became filled with rage.

"Miroku did you do what I think you did?" She hissed her voice was dripping with venom as she glared at the monk a very angry aura surrounding her and engulfing the hentai who was now looking at the onna with terror written all over his face.

_**Talk about an aura that can kill… **_My beast mumbled it seems the girl could even intimidate my beast something that hasn't happened since my father's death. I looked at Rin who was running towards me then at Jaken who appeared to be incredibly scared of the little onna's wrath.

"I'm sorry!" The monk squeaked.

"SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Rose almost yelled in all her fury, then before the monk knew what was happening she was in front of him jabbing her index finger into his chest.

"If I _ever_ see you as a child to bear your children ever again so help me god Miroku I will cut you open pull out your intestines and strangle you with them! Now go back to camp!" She hissed.

The monk didn't even nod he shot out of there as fast as he possibly could. I looked at Rose she was breathing in deeply trying to calm herself. Which took a moment. Then she turned her head towards Rin and I.

"Sorry about that honey it won't ever happen again." She said to Rin soothingly. But it didn't appear Rin knew what the big deal was but smiled back at her none the less.

Rose then looked at me. "Don't worry Sango and I will give it to him good when I get back to camp." She said to me.

I simply nodded. After a few moments of silence I spoke. "What were you doing in the forest by yourself anyway?"

"Oh I sensed you aura and wanted to come ask you where we will meet when I get my sword." She replied, looking embarrassed that she had forgotten her reason for being here.

"We will meet here." Was my reply.

Rose simply nodded her head then focused on Rin. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rose."

Rin smiled her gap-toothed smile. "Rin's name is Rin! It's nice to meet you Rose-onee-chan!" She ran forward and hugged the holder girl who returned the hug with a smile on her face.

_**She's good with our pup. **_My beast said seeming happy about the idea. I had a feeling he was planning something. But before I could ask Rin began introducing Rose to everyone.

"That right there is Jaken!" She pointed to the imp who looked at Rose wearily. Then she pointed at my two headed dragon. "And that's Ah-Un!"

Rose had turned around. "It's nice to meet you!" She said her voice was so warm it made me wonder if she was the same onna who threatened to gut a monk just a few moments before.

At that point I began to ignore their conversation and decided I would have my own with my beast. _**Did you notice when she was angry her scent changed from flowers to apple and cinnamon? **__Yes I did notice that and I've been thinking she smells like jasmine and vanilla when she's happy when she's excited it changes to apple and vanilla.__** You're quite observant for someone who does not care about her.**__ What exactly are you trying to do?__** What are you talking about I'm not doing anythi-**_

My conversation was interrupted when Rose shouted "Rin move!" then I sensed it a youkai going straight for the girls. Before I could react Rose pushed Rin out of the way and the youkai which was a boar slammed right into her abdomen its tusks sinking into it causing blood to spill all over the ground. Rin screamed. That's when I snapped out of my shock grabbed the boar and beheaded it with my claws while Rose fell to the ground behind me.

I turned around to see Rin was right next to Rose crying, nudging her and whimpering things I couldn't understand through her crying. She was losing a lot of blood fast. I walked over to her turned her around so she was lying on her back. "Rin turn around." I murmured after she whimpered loudly after she saw Rose's injuries.

Rin nodded and turned around. I didn't have any medical supplies so I had to use her shirt. I looked at it noticing for the first time that her outfit was just as strange as my brother's miko. Her shirt was black with colorful skeletons on the breast area and down at the edge were more of the skeletons on her right hip. Her pants were stranger they were white, really, really tight and looked like somebody had splashed different colored paint all over them, Rose also wore strange black boots that nearly went up to her mid-calf the boots seemed to be laced in the front.

I grabbed her shirt and tore it in half. _**She's going to be pissed when she wakes up?**__ Why her breasts are covered with that strange thing. _The thing had black circular fabric covering the breasts with strings that went over her shoulder and attached to more fabric that was attached to the fabric covering her breasts. I wrapped her shirt tightly around her abdomen just above her hips where the tusks had penetrated. But I knew it would not be enough so I picked her up carefully with my right arm. "Jaken you will watch over Rin while this Sesshomaru helps this onna."

I ran towards my brother's pack, his miko always carries medical supplies.


	5. Unknown and Unwanted Feelings

_**Sesshomaru's beast**_

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Physical feeling** (You'll understand when you read it)

Chapter Five: Unknown and Unwanted Feelings

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I didn't understand why I was running as fast as I possibly could and I didn't know why I cared whether the onna lived or died. After dodging an entire forest of trees I began to get antsy and focused more on my speed than maneuvering through trees. Several branches smacked me in the face I came into the clearing were my brother's pack resided. They gasped when they saw Rose's blood dripping onto the ground and her limp figure in my right arm. I looked down at her and it felt like my dormant heart wrenched in my chest at the sight of her blood running down her strange white pants and the sound of her labored breathing. It wrenched again. _**You do care.**__ No it is simply because our pup cares, she's seen enough death and she also saved our pup I'm just returning the favor. __**Then why is it that it seems like your chest is constricting?**_ Ignoring the other stupid questions spewing out of my beast I walked over to the gaping miko and set Rose down in front of her.

"Fix her." I commanded.

She looked at me and nodded she grabbed her yellow pack and got to work. _She looks so frail like touching her would break her into little pieces. _**Stab!**_Why is it doing that?! _I growled in my mind referring to my heart. _**Because you feel guilty.**__ I feel no such thing. __**You think that but it's true. Just look at her she's beautiful even as she dies… **_My beast thought tenderly. I looked down and sure enough he was right the only problem was she was a horrible pale color and her face was slightly scrunched up in pain. **Stab!**

"Sesshomaru what happened to her?!" My hanyou half-brother growled.

"A boar youkai attacked my pu-ward," I corrected myself quickly but Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice the mistake. "She pushed her out of the way and was injured herself." I turned to look at him he looked angry.

"Why the hell didn't you protect her?!" He snarled anger lighting a fire in her eyes.

_Yes, why didn't I. I let my guard down… and now she's on her death bed… _**Stab!** "Because she is not mine to protect." I answered as coldly as I could with my chest aching the way it was. My beast growled at my response. _**She was with us and the reason she came out was to talk to us so it was our duty to protect her and we failed. **_**Stab! **_Enough with that pain!_

"If she isn't yours to protect then why the hell did you bring her here and tell Kagome to fix her!? You could have just left her there to die but you didn't!" Inuyasha growled.

_Why indeed?_ "Because she protected my ward I am merely returning the favor." I replied. _And because she makes me curious.__** And because our heart aches at the thought of her dying. **_**Stab!**_ Quit saying that! __**Why? **__Because it hurts!__** So you admit you care. **__No just that it hurts!_ But my beast settled into his cage seeming satisfied about something. I glanced down at her once more the miko had removed the shirt and was applying some sort of smelly ointment to it.

"What is that?" I asked crinkling my nose at the disgusting smell I tried to focus on Rose's smell but it her smell was weak and the nasty smell of the ointment almost completely covered it.

She jumped then looked up at me. "O-oh it's supposed to keep the wound from getting infected but I don't think its working.

She was right I could already smell the infection on the little onna. I sighed. "Leave her wound be miko I will fix it." I sighed.

Her mouth dropped. "Huh?"

"Do not make me repeat myself." I growled in agitation.

Her eyes widened and scooted away from her giving me some space. I got down on my knees lifted up Rose's head and placed it on my lap. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _I brought my hand up to my mouth and slid a fang along it making a deep cut on the palm of my hand. Quickly I place my hand over the wound and squeezed my hand into a fist causing my blood to drop into the wounds. The smell of the infection vanished instantly and her wounds closed quite a bit the injury would no longer need to be wrapped but it would be a few days before they would heal completely.

I looked up my brother's entire pack was gaping at me. Then the youkai slayer spoke. "S-sesshomaru-sama… Um you know what that means right?" She said in a voice that tried to make it sound like she didn't want to offend me.

I simply glared at her in return. "Yes I know what this means, and for those of you who don't it means that the onna will have to travel with me until the next crescent moon." I replied trying to sound unhappy about the idea but it was hard with my beast jumping for joy inside my head.

"What?!" Inuyasha snarled, furiously. "That's not for another month!"

Ignoring him I grabbed Rose with my only arm turned around and walked out of the clearing. Once I made it to where my pack was camped Rin immediately ran over to me jumping up and down trying to look at her to make sure Rose was alright. I set her down next to Ah-Un… She didn't have a shirt. I took a deep breath and sighed. That's when I noticed her scent was a little different than usual it had a hint of strawberry in it. I pulled off my outer haori and told Jaken to grab me any form of string that wasn't being used. He brought over a long red silk ribbon that belonged to Rin.

"Is it okay if she uses this Rin?" I asked.

She quickly nodded. "Oh course Sesshomaru-sama! But is Rose-onee-chan going to be okay?"

Quickly tying the ribbon around her waist to keep my haori in place I turned to look at Rin who had tears in her eyes. She seemed to take my silence as a no. "Yes Rin she will be fine. This Sesshomaru will make sure of it." At that she stopped crying and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She shouted then ran back over to Rose.

The observant pup moved her face closer to the area of Rose's injury. Rin turned and looked at me with concern in her big brown eyes. "Rose-onee-chan's owie isn't wrapped she's going to get sick and die!" She whimpered.

Before I could control myself I walked over to Rin and placed my hand on her head. "Good pup." I murmured. Her eyes widened at this then she smiled her gap-toothed smile but she was still worried. "This Sesshomaru has made it so her wound will not get infected now go find something to eat before the sun sets. This Sesshomaru is going to watch over the onna you have no need to worry. Why don't you find something for her to eat as well?"

My pup nodded and bolted into the forest. "Jaken follow her." I ordered the imp who was looking at Rose curiously. His head snapped up he nodded then followed her into the forest squawking at her to slow down.

Then I turned my attention to the little onna she looked considerably better, her eye lids seemed to be twitching a sign that she would wake soon. Rose's face was covered by her long shiny blonde hair. Without thinking I gently brushed the hair out of her face. It was so soft and silky I couldn't help but grab a lock of it carefully playing with it between my fingers, I then brought it up to my nose and sniffed it. It smelled just as amazing as the rest of her… _What am I doing?_ I dropped the hair causing my beast to growl. _**What is so wrong with being attracted to her? **__This Sesshomaru is not attracted to a human. __**What's not to like she's beautiful, good with our pup, smells nice, and is not just an ordinary human. I know you can sense it she is a miko and she will be a powerful one at that with the proper training, from what we've heard she's already outshined our half-brother's miko.**__ You're right about all of those things but I feel no love for her… And I don't wish to have hanyou children. __**I know we don't love her but I think we will if we try to know her and I believe she will return the feelings and, as for the hanyou children we only hated them after Inuyasha was born because of father's betrayal to mother and how annoying the fool is. But he didn't receive proper discipline growing up, they would be our pups and we would teach them how to behave properly. They will not be like Inuyasha. But look at her, she's accepting our blood easily, her body and powers aren't fighting it off at all. You know what that means. **__She may have youkai blood hiding within her. __**Exactly.**_

_I will… consider what you have said._

* * *

**Hey guys ummm I just want to ask you guys if I'm portraying Sesshomaru (not his beast) well and which of the characters you would like to see more of and any pairings you would like. I will do my very best to post a chapter once a day it's kind of hard because I'm in high school and all that fun crap. Plus I have testing next week. Fun, fun, FUN.**


	6. Seeing the Unborn

_Thoughts/dream_

"Speaking"

_**Sesshomaru's beast**_

Chapter Six: Seeing the Unborn

Rose's P.O.V.

Rose's Dream

_The wonderful smell of cherry blossoms was stronger than I could ever remember it being, but I liked it the smell always calmed me. I didn't have a clue where I was but it felt a familiar stranger. I looked around the room it was a bed room and the biggest one I had ever seen, I could see the light of the rising sun filtering through the paper sliding doors _(anybody want to tell me what those are called?)_. Underneath the smell of cherry blossoms, one that I felt like I should know. It wasn't a familiar stranger smell I knew it, this scent was just stronger since the last time I had smelt it. That scent belonged to Sesshomaru. I looked around the room once again, wondering why Sesshomaru's scent was so strong in the room but to no avail. I saw two shadows of what seemed to be small children standing outside the sliding doors that I assumed led to more of the house… or whatever that place was. I could hear the children's giggles loud and clear. Then they burst into the room. What I saw startled me._

_They were like five year old versions of Sesshomaru! With their silver hair that just barely grazed over their eyes. Their eyes were the same beautiful amber color, the crescent moon that adorned their foreheads and the reddish purple stripes along their cheeks._

"_Mama, daddy's waiting for you in his study." The boys giggled._

_I gaped at them for a minute. The two boys' expressions changed from happy to worried. I quickly hid my shock and smiled at them in attempts to show them not to worry, it worked they were back to their smiling selves in seconds. I stood then it dawned on me, their freakish similarities to Sesshomaru and them calling me… mama, they were my children. As well as Sesshomaru's. I looked at my feet in embarrassment at the idea and saw that my stomach was protruding out it was small and round, I gasped. _Holy shit I'm pregnant!_ I thought, shock washing through me once again. I looked up to see my sons heading for the door. I followed._

_I studied my surroundings everything was like my room earlier large and a familiar stranger. Then we came to some very large doors that weren't sliders, my sons looked at me and smiled then ran off to go play somewhere. I opened the doors assuming Sesshomaru was in there, I didn't know why I was going in there but I figured it wouldn't hurt anything if I did. Once I opened the doors I stifled a gasp. The room had so many scrolls it put the libraries in my time to shame! I looked around and saw Sesshomaru sitting at a desk reading one of the many scrolls. The desk was littered with letters and several other scrolls. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him somehow it felt… natural. Sesshomaru looked up at me. What I saw shocked me more than anything else. Those cold amber eyes were warm like melted gold and he smiled at me with such a loving expression I could have melted. I watched him as he stood gracefully walked over to me and placed a hand on my somewhat big belly, and rubbed it gently._

"_How are you feeling this morning koi?" He murmured his eyes looking into mine staring right into my soul._

"_I'm doing fine… Sesshomaru." I breathed returning the loving gaze without shame._

_Sesshomaru leaned his face down to mine in what seemed to be slow motion. I felt my breathing hitch. His lips were an inch away… an centimeter… his lips gently pressed onto mine_

Dream ends

Much to my disappointment I awoke staring into the face of the man that had kissed me in my dream the man that I had, had children with in my dream… the man who looked at me with such loving eyes. I couldn't keep the blush off of my face as I stared into those now cold amber eyes.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I looked down at the little onna she must have been dreaming her expression was peaceful and happy. Then she murmured my name like it was a prayer. "Sesshomaru." My eyes widened. _Why is she saying my name in her sleep?__** Because she's dreaming about us.**_ My beast replied seeming pleased. _Well what the hell is going in on in that dream?_ Looking at her happy face made me relax slightly, knowing that Rose wasn't in pain. Her scent had changed again the hint of strawberry that had been mixed in with her scent was gone and now there was the slight calming smell of cherry blossoms under the jasmine and vanilla. It was hard for me not to lean in and inhale her delicious aroma.

Rose began to move around a little then she opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She stared at me with a blank expression then all of a sudden she was blushing. This just made her even more beautiful. The pink across her skin-which was her normal color again- made her look like a cute little shy girl._** She's so cute! **__You sound like a love-sick woman._ But I knew better than that this onna was anything but shy. She batted her blonde eye lashes.

"Sesshomaru-sama what happened?" Rose asked her voice was like a melody that I never grew tired of.

I stared at those blue eyes for one more moment then replied "You were injured by the boar youkai so I took you to my brother's pack so that his miko could fix you but when she could not I took matters into my own hands." I heard Rose snicker but I chose to ignore it. "I put some of my blood into your wound an-" I was interrupted by the little onna.

"Wait you did what?" Her expression was amusing she looked shocked and seemed a little flustered but she was trying to control her emotions.

"As I was saying. My blood fought of the infection you were getting and is speeding up the healing process, but there is one… problem. Because my blood is mixed in with yours you have to stay close to me until the next crescent moon." I explained watching her reaction carefully.

Rose's shocked expression changed to thoughtful. "Well that's not that bad." I heard her murmur softly.

She looked me straight in the eyes with a warm expression and a tiny smile on her plump little lips. "Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru-sama." She murmured.

My heart skipped a beat. _What is this little onna doing to me?__** We're already falling for her. We even already have a pet name for her. **__No I don't. __**Yes when you think you often refer to her as 'little onna'.**__ That's not a pet name it's an observation. Look at her she's tiny. _My beast just laughed and settled back into her cage.

"OW!" Rose hissed.

My attention was back on her. She had tried to sit up. I put my hand on her stomach just below her breasts and gently pushed her back down. "Little onna you shouldn't get up yet, your wounds are not healed yet."

Rose sighed and laid back down. A look of confusion passed over her face as she looked at me. "Sesshomaru-sama where is your outer haori?" She asked.

_Humans are so unobservant. _I chuckled in my head."Look at yourself little onna."

She looked down and gasped, then she blushed. "Um, did you take my shirt off Sesshomaru-sama?" Rose asked seeming embarrassed.

"Yes, and what is that thing that covers up your breasts?" I asked without any shame.

"E-eh? Oh that's a bra." She stuttered her embarrassment seeming to grow each moment.

Her face was now beet red, she also refused to look at me. She then saw her pants. "Oh my god is that my blood?!" She screeched so loudly I jumped away and growled a warning at her not to do that again, but she didn't seem to notice. "I can't walk around wearing these!"

Rose continued to freak out over her pants while I zoned out trying to ignore her screeches of horror. _Little onna is strange I try to strangle her, she has an adrenaline rush. She gets blood on her pants, and the world ends. Perhaps I should by her a kimono._

"Quiet down little onna. This Sesshomaru will go and buy you a kimono. Once Jaken and Rin return." I grumbled as I walked back over to her and sat by her side.

She calmed down considerably. Rose turned her head to the right were I sat and smiled that warm little smile of hers again. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn." Was my only reply.

"Since I'm going to be with you for like a month can we go and get my sword from Totosai-san?" She asked, her eyes begging.

"Very well… How much do you know about using a sword?" I asked.

"Um, just the basics Sango taught me. We were gonna' go find somebody with more refined skills so that I could train with them." Rose replied smiling, with excitement.

I sighed then looked at the little onna out of the corner of my eye. "I will train you little onna if you wish."

She shot up so fast I could hardly see it, she then crawled toward me her eyes sparkling with happiness. Her expression didn't look pained in the least so I didn't make her lay back down. "Really Sesshomaru-sama?! You'll train me?" I nodded. Her eyes lit up even more. "Thank you thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama!" Rose lunged forward and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was shocked nobody ever dared to touch this Sesshomaru and this little onna sat here and hugged me like I was a stuffed toy, but I couldn't help myself. My hand moved and rested at the back of her head returning the soft embrace. _What is this little onna doing to me?_ The little onna's head was rested on my left shoulder, since she couldn't see me I smiled. _I will be sure my little onna is always this happy. __**Our little onna? We have no claim on her. **_I growled in my mind. _**But we will one day.**__ Yes, she does things to me I never thought possible. __**She's sleeping lay her back down. **__I think she would be safer if she stayed the way she is. _My beast chuckled. _**Little onna really can do strange things to us.**_

I moved my hand down to her back and pulled her onto my lap, then moved her head so that it rested on my right shoulder. _**She's so cute. **__She is but you can stop being giddy about it._ I stroked her silky soft blonde hair, a smile playing on my lips.

_Sleep well my little onna._


	7. Low Blow

_Thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's beast **_

"Speaking"

Chapter Seven: Low Blow

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_She's been asleep for a long time now do you think she's okay? __**Yes, she's fine she had a pretty hard day yesterday.**_ It had been several hours since Rose had fallen asleep in my arms; she had slept through the remainder of the day and through the night. I was carrying her as we walked to Totosai's cave, the little onna was so light I'm sure Rin could have picked her up and carried her around. Normally I would have had her on Ah-Un but because I hadn't bought her a kimono yet she was still in her blood stained pants which would attract a lot of blood thirsty youkai, so she needed to stay close to me. I decided nothing like the boar event would happen ever again.

"Sesshomaru-sama when is Rose-onee-chan going to wake up?" Rin asked as she skipped beside me.

"When her body is ready for her to do so." I replied in a monotone voice, despite the fact that I was smiling on the inside.

_**Our pup really likes our little onna. **__Yes, I think she would love to have a mother. __**But Rin doesn't even know that we consider her our pup. **__What do you mean? __**She calls us "Sesshomaru-sama" because she doesn't know that we love her like our own pup. If we expressed how we feel she might call us father or daddy or something like that. **__… How do I 'express my feelings' in this situation? __**Just tell her that we think of her as our pup and tell her that if she would like she can call us things like father. **__I will once Rose wakes up .There's a village nearby I'll leave her with Jaken and Rin, so I can buy her a new kimono… perhaps I should by one for Rin as well._

"Jaken you will watch over Rin and Rose while this Sesshomaru goes… somewhere." I said evasively not ready to verbally admit I actually cared for the two little humans in my company.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squawked so loudly it hurt my ears, though I didn't let it show.

I very gently placed Rose down in some damp grass under a tree; it had rained that night so the only places that weren't soaking wet were covered in shade, damp and cold. I considered for a moment in the wet grass or in the damp grass that had shade over it. _This really shouldn't be too hard to figure out. _I thought annoyed. _**We're just taking good care of our little onna.**_

"Ah-Un come here and lay next to Rose and keep her warm, Rin don't jump in any puddles you'll catch a cold, and Jaken don't let Rin jump in any puddles or play in any form of water. I will return shortly." I barked out as I turned and began to head east.

I sighed I knew that the humans would have a panic attack if I entered one of their village but I knew of a shop that was run by a youkai disguised as a human, the shop had a front entrance for the humans and a back entrance that only youkai could see. It wasn't a place for just any weak youkai; it was a shop for Taiyoukai and youkai lords and ladies. _He'd better have some nice kimonos._ I grumbled in my head. _**Doesn't he always?**_

Rose P.O.V.

Have you ever woken up and just about shit your pants? Well that very nearly happened to me when the first thing I saw when I woke up was the little green imp's face-whose name I forgot- about three inches above mine. _Holy shit! _Was the first thought that ran through my mind I was about to scream when I remembered that the ugly creature traveled with Sesshomaru and that Sesshomaru probably wouldn't care for the loud sound of my screaming.

"So you're finally awake you pathetic wench." The creature squawked.

…

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU UGLY LITTLE BASTARD?" I screeched as loud as I possibly could.

"I called you a 'pathetic wench' you stupid onna!"

I sat up and grabbed him by the front of his tiny haori. _This little shit is gonna' die! _I thought as my blood boiled with rage. "I'm sorry since I'm such a pathetic and stupid wench why don't you repeat that for me I'm afraid I couldn't understand." I growled if only I had fangs I could have scared him as much as Sesshomaru scares him. He visibly gulped, I smirked in delight. _Oh so ugly is scared of me is he?_ I though with pleasure.

The ugly imp tried to banish the fear from his features, but failed horribly. "I-I said that you are a pathetic wench that is also stupid. And I would like to add that you are not worthy of travelling with Sesshomaru-sama!" He shouted but flinched as my grip on his haori tightened in faux anger.

That was a low blow-and I'd be dead before I showed the little bastard that-, though I didn't know why it hurt so bad and why I suddenly had the urge to runaway and go cry by myself somewhere. I knew I couldn't hold out the tears much longer so I gave him the best angry face I possibly could and threw the imp on the ground.

"Since I'm not worthy I'll just take my leave then!" I hissed trying to keep the hurt out of my voice although I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

I turned around and made a show of stomping out of the clearing and into the forest. I could hear Rin's cries of "Jaken-sama that was mean, you shouldn't have said that! Go say you're sorry!" Ah right that was his name, ugly just like the rest of him.

The wounds on my abdomen began to hurt, no scratch that began to burn with pain along with a stabbing pain. As my injuries continued to protest the tears began to fall from my eyes, much faster and much more than I had expected them too. My chest began to ach all that pain was becoming unbearable so I decided when I found a suitable spot I would sit down curl up in a ball and cry until I was dehydrated.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

When I returned to my campsite I was surprised to see only three creatures there rather than four. But I got really suspicious when I saw the fear in Jaken's face and concern on my pup's face. My onna was missing.

Rin ran forward and latched herself onto my leg. "Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama said really mean things to Rose-onee-chan when she woke. She got upset and left camp." Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked up at me pleading for me to do something. I put down the tow packages I carried in my hand.

"Jaken what did you say to m-the onna?" I growled correcting myself she wasn't mine yet despite what I called her in my head but Jaken didn't seem to notice he was too busy cowering in fear. I decided he would take too long to work up the courage to speak to I turned to my pup. "Rin tell this Sesshomaru what Jaken said to the little onna." I said gently.

She nodded and launched into what happened talking so fast I sometimes I had trouble keeping up but I never told her to slow down because I knew she was just concerned for my little onna's wellbeing unlike the impudent whelp that is Jaken.

After she finished I growled at Jaken but didn't say what his punishment would be I wanted to leave him in suspense let him think of all the horrible things I would do to him so that he would never again let such foolishness spew from his mouth ever again. My beast was beyond enraged he was screaming for me to kill Jaken in the slowest, most painful way possible and I would have happily obliged if Rin hadn't been there. And he could prove to be somewhat useful at times in other words as Rin's babysitter but he sometimes managed to do a shitty job at that. I decided that when I returned with my onna I would take Jaken smack some sense into him and tell him to _never_ disrespect my little onna or Rin ever again.

After I left the clearing as calmly as I could I ran for dear life. What if something had happened to her? What if her wounds reopened? What if she was killed? Panic surged through me I could hear and feel my heart pounding into my chest and once again I found myself not caring if I got smacked around by tree branches just as long as I got to her and fast. Rose's scent was different it smelt of vanilla and salt I assumed were from tears- which took me by surprise she was always so strong even when in physical pain she never shed a single tear but when told she was unworthy of being in my presence she broke- there was also the smell of lavender but most of it was covered up by the salt. The scent minus the salt was just as intoxicating as the other's but this one was scary and I told myself that I would make sure she never gave off that scent ever again, because it was the scent she gave off when she was filled with despair.

My little onna's scent was getting stronger by the second and I was getting antsy once again, but I sighed in relief when she came into sight but it also crushed my heart to see her curled up with her head buried into her knees and shaking with sobs. Now both her scent and appearance were causing me to panic. I had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Rose…" I murmured in a soft soothing tone. She looked up surprised.

Her wide blue eyes were filled with tears and rimmed with red, she'd been crying for quite some time. The little onna's expression became ashamed along with the sad. She tried to cover her eyes with her bangs but before she could get them right I walked over to her sat down to her left and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently before letting go and sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. I pulled Rose's face towards mine, she struggled for a moment then realized she wouldn't win and stopped but she refused to make eye contact with me.

"Rose," I murmured again. "Look at me." She hesitated a moment then complied. "The things Jaken said are not true, you're not pathetic. You're defiantly not stupid, and you are not a wench. But most of all you are more than worthy of being in this Sesshomaru's company… I actually enjoy your presence." I admitted almost embarrassed.

Rose's eyes widened but there was a flicker of happiness. "Really?" She croaked softly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Really." I murmured as I brought my hand up and stroked her hair then ran it to her cheek and wiped away the tears that remained on her pale little face. Rose grabbed my hand with hers and squeezed it tightly while leaning into it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."


	8. Beautiful

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_**Sesshomaru's beast/the voice in Rose's head**_

Chapter eight:

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Rose's hands were warm and soft as she grasped my hand that was gently placed on her cheek. She was so beautiful I had never been hypnotized by someone in my entire life then I met Rose, who never ceased to surprise me. She was also sweet, smart, brave and good with children. My little onna was more beautiful than any woman I had ever seen human or youkai, even in her bloody clothes and my haori she was the most beautiful creature. I couldn't wait to see her in the kimono I bought for her. I pulled my hand out of hers then held out my hand for her, Rose took it and slowly stood wincing slightly.

"Do your injuries hurt?" I asked though I didn't need to. "And don't lie to me."

"Y-yes they hurt a little." She replied her voice was still a little horse.

Without asking I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifter her up and placed my hand on her thigh (think of how he holds Rin). Rose gasped and looked up at me with wide eyes. _Did I hurt her? __**No you just surprised her. **_She blushed and placed her head on my shoulder, holding her like this was a bit uncomfortable for me with one arm but it was worth holding her this close and she wasn't in pain. I inhaled deeply pleased that her scent was back to jasmine and vanilla. _My little onna's happy again. _Before I realized what I was doing I leaned my head down and nuzzled the top of her head. I felt a shiver go through her body, I grinned against the top of her head. _Maybe she's already feeling the same thing I am. _I thought it was unusual though inuyoukai fall in love faster than humans or any other species of youkai. _**Remember she has accepted our blood without fighting it off she may be an inuyoukai whose power has been locked away. **__But our little onna comes from the same time as Inuyasha's miko. __**Yeah so? **__His miko said that there are no youkai in her time. __**Maybe but we can disguise ourselves as humans and cloak our auras so not even a miko would know that they exist. **__Why would they hide themselves though? __**Because they probably gained weapons that we cannot fight against. They're afraid of us know why not in the future. **_I considered the idea of humans being stronger than us youkai was absolutely ridicules but it made some sense.

"Rose we will be back at camp soon." I said as I lifted my head from hers.

I felt her stiffen. It seemed Jaken had left a lasting impression on her. "Jaken will say nothing rude to you ever again. This Sesshomaru will make sure of it." She seemed to relax considerably.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Rose murmured quietly her voice no longer hoarse.

We entered camp when I walked past Jaken I shot him a warning glare and growled at him, I smirked when he visibly cowered. I sat Rose on the ground next to Ah-Un Rin immediately ran over to her and began apologizing about Jaken's behavior. I smiled and walked over to the two packages that were on the ground I picked them up. As I turned around I spoke "Rin, Rose I am going to take you to a nearby hot spring, you will bathe after this Sesshomaru leaves. When you are done you will wear these." I walked over to the girls. I handed Rin the smallest of the packages then handed Rose the other.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" They said in unison both of them smiling widely.

I picked Rose up again and began walking into the forest once more with Rin following behind me. When we made it to the hot spring I sat Rose down on a warm rock near the water so that she wouldn't have to walk too far. "Call my name when you are finished." And with that I left, I walked far enough that I wouldn't see them if I turned around but close enough that I could still hear them.

While they bathed Rin talked about the schooling she received when we were at my palace in the western lands, how happy she was that I let her travel with me and she talked about how much she admired me. I had a small smile on my face, I was happy that she thought so highly of me. Rose was quiet for the most part only making comments when needed. I could just imagine the thoughtful and motherly expression she must have had on her face.

But when she finally spoke up she asked a question I was dying to know the answer to. "Rin, do you think of Sesshomaru-sama as your father?" I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this.

"Yes I always have I want to tell him but I don't know how." Was Rin's reply my smile widened. Then Rin asked another question that I was dying to know the answer to. "What do you think of Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I-I'm not one hundred percent sure, I don't know him very well. I know it sounds crazy but a voice inside my head that sounds exactly like me is always telling me that I love him, pretty much whenever I'm near him it just… Oh, I don't know this is so confusing." Rose replied shyly, but I began to wonder what that voice was that she was talking about.

_**She's a youkai. **__We'll just have to wait and see._

"Sesshomaru-sama hears a voice in his head he says that it's his inner beast." Rin replied.

"R-really? But he's a youkai I'm just a human there can't be any connection." She murmured. "Rin don't tell Sesshomaru-sama any of this okay. I want to figure things out myself first."

"Okay Rose-onee-chan, Rin promises but you should tell Sesshomaru-sama he might be able to help you."

"I would but…. I'm scared." She was scared… of what? "I don't understand any of this I'm not used to not knowing what's going on. While I was unconscious I had all these weird dreams and the voice it just kept telling me over and over that I love Sesshomaru-sama. Ever since I woke up I feel funny when I'm around him like there's something fluttering around in my stomach. I've never felt like this, and it's scary." Rose's voice shook as she spoke.

"What if you really do fall in love Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"I-I couldn't tell him, I don't really think that he would ever come to love me. He could do so much better than me." The pain in Rose's voice was thick and it made my chest ache.

But most of all I was shocked she always seemed so sure of herself but the truth was that Rose was insecure. I had seen her without a shirt on she had no reason to feel that way about herself. _**Our little onna is upset we need to go comfort her. **__Rin can handle it, besides if I go over there while she's naked I am sure that she will unleash her wrath upon me. __**I think she will if she finds out we've been eavesdropping. **__True but she doesn't have to know that I know how she feels. _My beast and I were suddenly very happy at the idea of our little onna possibly having feelings for us.

"Sesshomaru-sama we're done!" Rose shouted.

I smirked she had no idea how sensitive our hearing really was that or she didn't know we weren't all that far away. But I was there in a flash. When I saw Rose my breath was caught in my throat. She was so beautiful the kimono I picked out for her really brought out her eyes it was a blue that was slightly lighter than her eyes and had a design of pink cherry blossom petals that looked like they were blowing through the wind. And her wet hair was a light brown color and clung to her face. She noticed me staring and blushed adverting her eyes to the ground. I walked forward reached up with my hand and brushed the wet hair out of her face, her already flushed skin turned to a darker shade when my hand caressed her cheek.

_**Don't just stand there compliment her! **_My beast shouted. "You look beautiful Rose." I said softly.

She must have blushed over ten shades of red before she stuttered out her response. "Th-thank you." She looked up at me shyly with those big blue eyes of hers I could tell that just those four words filled her with joy but I didn't know why they would mean so much to her she probably got it all the time.

I cupped her cheek with my hand bent down and gently pressed my lips to the center of her forehead. When I pulled back I looked at her she looked so flustered. Her cheeks were a bright pink and she was looking up at my through her eye lashes with timidly confused eyes. _**How cute!**_ _Indeed._ On the inside I was grinning I could only imagine what she would be like if I were to kiss her on the lips, and I wanted to very badly but I decided I would give her a little time to put her emotions together so that I didn't confuse her further. I turned to look at Rin who had a light purple kimono that had a pattern of pink butterflies on it.

I moved my eyes from the kimono she had her gap-toothed smile on her face I could tell she knew how I felt and she was happy about it. If Rose and I got together that would make Rose her mother. I walked over to her.

"Thank you for the kimono Sesshomaru-sama! Rin loves it."

"Rin… if you wish you can…." _Why the hell is this so difficult? _"This Sesshomaru thinks of you, Rin as his… as his pup." I finally managed to say.

Rin stared at me for a minute wide eyed then she launched herself at me, hugging my legs. She buried her face in my hakama's. "Sesshomaru-sama can Rin call you daddy?" she asked looking up at me still clinging onto my legs.

"Of course Rin." I said softly I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly, I turned around to look at Rose but she was facing the opposite direction.

I looked at her with concern I thought that maybe she was upset about something but her scent was the same as it usually was jasmine and vanilla. The scent I loved most. "Rose is something wrong?" I asked not bothering to mask the concern in my voice; I was growing tired of hiding my emotions… well at least from the little females before me.

She turned around with a warm smile on her face it wasn't plastered there I knew because the smile touched her eyes. "Oh, yes I'm fine sorry. I turned around cause' I thought I was kinda' invading in your private moment."

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, my little onna was a strange little human but that's one of the reasons she was so appealing. Nobody had ever made the breath catch in my throat before. Nobody ever caused my heart to skip a beat. Nobody ever warmed my heart the way Rose did. I've never felt so strange but she seemed to be a professional at doing strange things to me. My little onna made me feel like the ice was melting off of my heart.

Rose's P.O.V.

Confused. That was one really good word to describe me at the time after that ugly creature Jaken said those mean things to me. But what confused me the most was Sesshomaru. The 'voice' inside my head was not making anything better. _**We love him. **__No we don't we barely know him. __**It doesn't take long for us. **__What do you mean 'us'? … Oh, sure now you shut up! Oh god now I'm talking back to it what the hell is going on?!_

"Rose?" A deep silky voice pulled me out of my head. "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as we walked through the forest, heading to our camp sight.

"Ah, yes I'm fine I was just lost in thought." I replied trying to keep the frustration out of my voice but judging by Sesshomaru's expression I wasn't doing to good. "Why do you ask?"

He smirked. "Because you look like you're about to tear somebody's face off." Sesshomaru's smirk changed to a small smile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

_**He's worried about us make him feel better! **__I'll do whatever the hell I want to do! __**Make our Sesshomaru-sama feel better! **__Good god this is going to be a __**long**__ day._


	9. Dreams

**Before I forget I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far:**

**XDeadlyImperfectionX**

**Peppaminty**

****

**And most of all**

**Sethrox9730**

_Thoughts/Dream_

_**Sesshomaru's beast/the voice inside of Rose's head**_

"Speaking"

Chapter nine: Dreams

Rose's P.O.V.

_He looks so peaceful. _I thought fondly. Sesshomaru lied at the base of a tree pillowed by his fur pelt, a few strands of his hair rested on his pale face. I looked over his face for any sign of his usually cold demeanor which he seemed to lift when he was with Rin and I but found that a small smile was playing on his lips. He let out an almost inaudible sigh, the sound sent shivers down my spine it sounded so happy. _I wonder what he's dreaming about.__** Me too.**_

_Sesshomaru's dream (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)_

_I awoke in my palace I was alarmed at first and began sniffing for Rose only to find that her jasmine and vanilla scent was strong in the air but there was something different about it there was also the slight smell of the rain. I had been laying on my back on the futon in my room I rolled over to my left to see Rose snuggled up next to me. Her beautiful pale face was happy; it almost looked as if she was glowing. But I noticed something that was slightly startling she had a stripes of blue on both sides of her face right below her eyes (_think of where the stripes are on Sesshomaru's mom), the same crescent moon on my forehead also adorned hers _and she dog ears on the top of her head they were blonde and where slightly bigger than Inuyasha's ears. I stared for a moment then pulled the covers off of me doing so slowly so that I didn't wake her up, as I pulled the covers up I found out why her scent had changed. Rose's belly was large and round and if I listened close enough I could hear the quiet thumping of both Rose's heart and a baby's heart. My mate's heart and my baby's heart. My breath caught in my throat._

_There was a soft tap on the sliding door; I tore my eyes from Rose while dropping the blankets. My mind was in a daze as I walked over to the door and when I pulled it open I was surprised to see two small boys that looked to be about five that could have been clones of me when I was a child except that their noses were slightly smaller than mine. They smiled at me._

"_Good morning dad." They whispered in unison._

_A small smile spread across my face. "Good morning." I responded ruffling their hair with my _two_ hands, they giggled quietly in response._

"_Come on dad you promised you'd show us the scroll of the fight Grandfather had with the dragon ummm… what's his name…." I opened my mouth to tell him the name but he interrupted "Oh, it's Ryukotsusei!" Smart boy._

"_Alright let's go." I agreed I knew the exact one they were talking about. They followed me down the hall to my study I grabbed a scroll that was high up on the shelf. "Do you want me to read it to you or do you just want to look at the pictures?" I asked smiling at the both of them, they were smart kids but I wouldn't have been able to read that scroll at their age even if it had existed back then._

"_Both." They said in unison smiling a pleading smile._

_I chuckled. "Alright." I read the scroll to them smiling the whole time when I was finished I asked the boys if they would go get their mother. They smiled and ran from the room to retrieve her. I sat down at my desk and began reading the first scroll I saw not quite paying attention to it I had… other things on my mind. I heard the soft pitter pattering of my son's feet along with the slightly louder sound of Rose's feet. I heard the doors open. I looked up at her, she was smiling with a loving expression on her face I returned the loving gaze, and I stood and walked to her._

"_How are you feeling this morning koi?" I murmured as I began to gently rub her round stomach._

"_I'm doing fine… Sesshomaru." Rose replied in that soft melodic voice of hers._

_I leaned down in what seemed to be slow motion inch by inch until my lips were just a centimeter apart. Her warm breath tickled my lips. I softly pressed my lips onto hers._

Dream ends

I awoke from my pleasant dream to the sound of Jaken's squawking voice. Annoyed I cracked open one eye to see what was going on. Rose was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips her scent told me that she was angry. She smelt like apples and cinnamon.

"You are not going to wake him up. Since I have been here he hasn't slept once." She hissed obviously trying to keep her voice down.

_She's worried about me. _That thought pleased me to no end.

"We have to get going!" Jaken argued loudly.

"Shut up." Rose growled rather impressively. Jaken flinched slightly he was still afraid of her from what happened with the hentai monk.

"Don't tell me what to do you useless wen-"

"Jaken!" I growled "If you dare finish that sentence-"

"You woke him up you idiot!" Rose yelled stomping her foot on the ground.

I got up from my spot at the base of a tree and walked to Rose who was still facing Jaken I put my hand on her left shoulder. "Don't worry little onna I don't require as much sleep as humans do I can go months without sleep." I told her trying to soothe her. It didn't work.

"But you should still sleep more!" Rose was now facing me her face was determined and worried at the same time. "What if you are attacked and you're too tired!" She exclaimed.

I sighed. _Such a little worry wart. __**Yes but that only means she cares. **_"If it will make you feel better than I will sleep every few days."

Rose stared into my eyes her light blue ones into my amber. It looked as if she was searching for something and when she couldn't find it she gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll take what I can get." She grumbled.

"Smart girl." I murmured. "How are your wounds healing?" I asked it had been four days since she received the wounds from a boar youkai.

She blinked in surprise at the change of subject. "Oh, um, they're doing good they don't hurt me very much anymore, they just hurt when I bend over and stuff like that." As she spoke I noticed four fangs two on the top of her mouth and two at the bottom. I was too stunned to respond, Rose's face became worried. "Sesshomaru-sama are you okay?"

I gently grabbed her jaw and opened her mouth, she yelped in surprise. "Rose did you know that you have fangs?" I asked as I let go of her mouth.

"Fangs? Wait what?!" Rose squeaked her right hand moving up to her mouth.

I grabbed her left hand and with my only hand and tugged on it telling her without words to follow me. We walked through the dense forest until we arrived at a small pond that was connected to a stream from the mountains. The crystal clear water makes a good mirror. "Take a look." Hesitantly she stepped forward, once she reached the pond she knelt down opened her mouth and looked at the reflection of herself.

She gasped, her scent changed once again to what seemed to be fear the smell was cherries and vanilla. Rose turned around to face me her eyes betraying her fear. It was reasonable fear though she had no idea of what was happening to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama what's happening to me?" She whimpered her eyes looking at me like I help all the answers.

I decided I would pretend I heard nothing of the conversation about the voice in her head. "Has there been any other strange things happening?"

Rose looked me straight into my eyes she looked uncertain. "Well I-I … I don't know." She replied she looked away seeming ashamed.

I stepped forward wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, my nose was buried in her silky blonde locks, "You don't have to be afraid Rose. I'll help you. I'll do whatever it takes, but you have to let me know what's going on." I murmured into her hair.

She snuggled into my chest and launched into her story about the voice, being sure to avoid what the voice said. But she didn't have to I already knew, I already knew that she was a youkai an inuyoukai. Her power was just locked away and for some reason it was beginning to emerge. After she finished I explained that to her. Rose took it a lot better than most humans would have taken it.

"So why is it appearing now?" She asked.

"I think it might have something to do with when I put my blood into you. I guess it must have just woken it up or something like that. Or it could be all the youki you're surrounded by. Those would be my two guesses." I replied though I was pretty sure it was the first reason.

Rose nodded "Both of those reasons make sense but how long will the transformation take do you think?"

"I don't know probably not very long."

"Why do you say that?"

I grabbed her hand and showed Rose her nails which were drastically growing in length and getting sharper. "Oh." Was all she said.

My curiosity began to get the better of me, I really wanted to see her reaction… "Little onna what does your beast say to you exactly that makes you so confused?" I asked smirking slightly on the inside I could only imagine her reaction.

Rose's reaction better than I thought it would be. Her face turned red and she looked down her eyes level with my chest. "Well uh um, it says…"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you silly little onna." Once again I couldn't help myself I grabbed her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking up at me, then I gently kissed her forehead. The red of Rose's cheeks became ten shades darker in just a matter of seconds. I laughed and grabbed her left hand once again we walked to camp hand in hand with no sound just a comfortable silence, no awkwardness anywhere near the air about us because with us that kind of thing was just natural. Meant to be. Amongst the silence I quietly prayed that my dream I had earlier that morning would come to life, so that it would no longer just be a dream but reality.


	10. Troubling

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru and Rose's beast**_

Chapter 10: Troubling

Rose's P.O.V.

The past few days went by almost silently and very distant on Sesshomaru's part. He wasn't being mean or anything he just seemed really tense when he was close to me but he was also on guard more than usual. Much to my displeasure he hadn't slept once during that time, whenever I woke up during the night I'd look at him and every single time he was awake staring at nothing in particular with a cold expression. Sometimes his face made me think that he would tear off the face of the next person who was stupid enough to look at him much less talk to him.

The last thing he had said to me was that we would reach Totosai's cave in a couple of hours. I frowned his voice was colder and more emotionless than I had ever heard. Had I done something to upset him? My 'beast' whimpered. _**Sesshomaru-sama… what have we done to make you so cold?**_My frown deepened. _That's what I want to know._ I picked up my pace to catch up with him but I still walked behind him a sign of respect to the 'alpha' of the pack. He visibly stiffened. I began to feel insecure; did he not want me around anymore? Was I being a nuisance? My beast whimpered once more.

"Um, S-sesshomaru-sama… have I done something that has offended or upset you?"

Haha that's right I just did a cliffhanger! :3 I'm soo evil!

TO THE INUTACHI!

Kagome's P.O.V.

I want to go home… Was the most frequent thought that ran through my mind. I needed to get away even for a little bit… _Just tune them out Kaggerz just tune them out._

InuYasha: *Grumble, grumble whine grumble complain, complain grumble*

Miroku: *Perverted comment, perverted comment gropes Sango's butt*

Sango: *Hits Miroku's head yell, yell scold, scold*

Kirara: *Meow, meow*

Shippo: *Snore, snore sleep talk, sleep talk*

InuYasha: *complain, complain*

_This is harder than initially anticipated…_ I poked the fire with a stick and just stared at the flames with a blank expression. This went on for less than five minute before I stood and began walking towards the direction of Edo (an: InuYasha's village idk what it's called).

"Where the hell are ya' goin'?" InuYasha questioned with a growl.

"Home." I muttered dreading what was to come.

I could almost feel his glare burning the back of my head.

"Like hell you are!" He growled.

I whipped around so fast it made me dizzy but at this point I really didn't care. "InuYasha. I. Am. Going. Home. I need to check in on my school work and I need a little peace and quiet."

He opened his mouth ready to protest but I beat him to it. I put my hand up to silence him. "Two days InuYasha is all I ask. Now are you going to go with me to the well or am I going by myself?" I asked actually more like demanded.

With a grunt he stood. I turned around and grinned I got him to let me go home without sitting him! _Muahahaha I'm getting better at this~~~!_

Rose's P.O.V.

Before I could realize what I was doing a feral snarl tore out of my throat. I continued trudging through the woods not bothering to look where I was stepping, no I was so homicidally angry I was just waiting for every living creature in the forest to burst into flames and die. My vision flashed red. Even my inner beast was running rampant inside my head. I inhaled deeply through my nose the strongest smell in the air was the smell of some sort of artificial strawberry product; which could only mean one thing. _KAGOME'S NEAR BY!_ I sniffed in all directions finding the scent was strongest to the East which was where I wanted to go because the well was in that direction.

She wasn't far and InuYasha was with her he smelled of a strong woodsy smell, but it was just them. Oh well. I ran forward darting through the trees with speed that almost frightened. I jumped off of a fallen tree and landed gracefully on my feet on a well traveled road just a few feet in front of InuYasha. They stared at me in shock. I grinned back at them.

"Hey are you guys heading to the well?" I asked walking towards them.

"What happened to you? You smell like a demon." InuYasha asked eying me wearily.

"Well it's a side effect of _his_ blood entering my system and turning me into an Inuyoukai because apparently some of my ancestors were Inuyoukai or something like that and they sealed it within themselves so that they could survive in peace with the humans." I replied slightly irritated it was something I didn't really feel like talking about at the moment.

"His? What happened? Did Sesshomaru try to hurt you or somethin'?"

I glared at him but he continued to look at me with an expecting expression. "No he did not attack me he just finally decided that he didn't particularly care for my presence." I growled with venom dripping from every word.

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome elbowed him in the side. HARD. So hard he actually clutched his side.

"Why'd ya' do that?" He asked with a voice that was almost a whine.

I almost laughed. Almost.

"Anyways, yes we're going to the well. I take it you're coming with?" She asked glaring at InuYasha with a 'STFU' face.

I nodded. "Hey are there any hot springs nearby I haven't bathed in a few days?" I asked InuYasha.

"What is it with you onna and your obsession with bathing?" He growled.

Kagome and I just smiled and tried not to laugh at the disgruntled look on his face. _I'm already starting to feel a little bit better. __**… I don't understand. **__Neither do I, but there's nothing we can do about it. __**It doesn't make sense. **__I know._ I sighed out loud and stared at the road pretending to be looking for potential tree roots that could trip me. Which was actually rather unlikely. But it was just something to do to take my mind of _him_. But it was harder than expected because it was suddenly easier to multitask.

"Hey can we play I Spy?" I asked.

Kagome chuckled.

"I Spy? What's that?" InuYasha asked puzzled.

"It's a game that people in my time play sometimes when they're on trips somewhere to keep them preoccupied." Kagome explained still laughing.

"And what, might I ask is so funny?" I demanded playfully.

"You can be such a child sometimes."

"I'm booooooored!" I whined. "And I just need something else to think about." I said more softly.

It was as if I could feel the sympathy coming off of Kagome in waves. Great I was making her worry. I sighed, boy do I carry a lot of emotional baggage.

"Alright then let's play this I Spy game but you'll have to explain it to me." InuYasha grumbled almost sounding eager to play.

I just laughed as Kagome explained. _At least I'll have school work to think about when we get home._

Hey guys it's me so you guys wanna' guess at why Sesshomaru suddenly got cold feet? Whoever guesses right gets the sweet satisfaction of knowing that they were correct anyways I am so, so sorry it's taken me so long to update I don't know wants been wrong with me but I'm going to give it my all and try to update every Sunday from now on.

Love,

Cora-chan


	11. Author's Note

Um, long time no see! Yeah it's been a year since I've updated I don't really know what happened but I guess I was just recently been re-inspired so I posted a preview of chapter 11! So I will likely have the rest of chapter 11 posted by the end of the day tomorrow. I am sooooo sorry for just disappearing I guess high school just really distracted me and then I forgot all about it until I got on my email and read the reviews I've been getting recently. So I sincerely apologize to those of you who have been waiting. And I know the preview isn't much but please patiently await the release of chapter 11!

P.S. I reread the story and I realized I don't care for it for a few reasons so I'm considering rewriting it and changing a few things but I'm ultimately going to leave it up to you guys so leave a comment and let me know what you want me to do.

-Cora-chan


	12. Chapter 11 preview

Rose laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling in her plain white room chastising herself for thinking that a certain Taiyoukai could actually like her 'a simple minded weak woman' as he had put it. _I'm such an idiot. __**Sesshomaru-sama…**_ She hadn't felt this alone in a long time. She was going through a change she couldn't even begin to comprehend and she had nobody to help her now. Inuyasha wouldn't understand and neither would any of her other friends back in time or in her own time. Even with Kagome's support she felt completely and utterly alone. What's worse her mother was in the hospital again and lord knows where her father was.

_I feel so selfish…_ Even knowing how sick her mother was and not knowing where her father was she didn't care she only wanted to ease her own pain. Her mother wasn't going to live much longer the cancer was taking its toll on her. _I should have known dad wouldn't take care of her._ Rose was sickened by herself and it wouldn't be much longer till she wouldn't be able to hide the changes that her body was undergoing. After the change was complete she didn't know what she would do. There was no way she could go to school. Hell her parents don't even know what's happening to her. And it was all because of _him._


	13. Character Profiles Please read

Character profiles!

Name: Rosalia (Rose) Faryn Todd

Age: 16

Birth date: April. 27th

Nationality: Born in America but is half French

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Jolie Todd (mother), Liam Garrett Todd (father), Felix Jace Todd (younger brother), Delilah Elizabeth Todd (aunt)

Other info: Practicly lives alone when mother is in hospital. Is becoming a Inuyokai. Has okay relationship with family at this point.

Name: Jolie (zhoh-LEE) Todd Née: Lebeau

Age: 33

Birth date: Aug. 15th

Nationality: French

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Family: Liam Garrett Todd (husband), Rosalia Faryn Todd (daughter), Felix Jace Todd (son), Delilah Elizabeth Todd (sister-in-law)

Other info: Is very sick from cancer. Had Rose at a young age like around 17ish. Married young.

Name: Liam Garrett Todd

Age: 40

Birth date: Jan. 10th

Nationality: American

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Jolie Todd (wife), Rosalia Faryn Todd (daughter), Felix Jace Todd (son), Delilah Elizabeth Todd (sister)

Other info: Likes to drink but somehow works a lot. Pretty bad husband. Okay father. Was around 23ish when Rose was born. Travels a lot for work so is rarely home.

Name: Felix Jace Todd

Age: 4

Birth date: Aug. 31st

Nationality: Born in America but is half French

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Family: Liam Garrett Todd (father), Jolie Todd (mother), Rosalia Faryn Todd (older sister), Delilah Elizabeth Todd (aunt)

Other info: Does anything in his power to get father's attention. Lives with aunt when mother is in hospital.

Name: Delilah Elizabeth Todd

Age: 35

Birth date: Nov. 26th

Nationality: American

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Eyes: Hazel (Brown-green)

Family: Liam Garrett Todd (brother), Jolie Todd (sister-in-law), Rosalia Faryn Todd (niece), Felix Jace Todd (Nephew)

Other info: Guardian of Felix when Jolie is in hospital. Checks in on Rose when she's home alone. Has a not so good relationship with Liam.

Yay Rose has a family now!


End file.
